<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes do come true by tired_celestial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549702">Wishes do come true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial'>tired_celestial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, some fluff i wrote as a christmas ss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Secret Santa gift we did in a Discord Server we're in and I wrote about her HQ!! OC and his boyfriends</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ota Akiharu/Kobayashi "Koba" Yuuto/Iwanami Tatsuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishes do come true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts">Crows_Imagine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Secret Santa gift we did in a Discord Server we're in and I wrote about her HQ!! OC and his boyfriends</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day as any other, but with the slight difference that Koba, Aki and Tatsuo had gone to their first Christmas fair as a couple and while all of them knew that was a date none dared to say it out loud.<br/>
They were walking through the Hibiya extravagant holiday market and looking at all the deals and activities that they could do. So they wandered while talking and joking about everything they’ve gone through together during the past year.</p>
<p>It was in that moment that they saw a crowd people gathered around a giant Christmas tree. They saw them writing down their wishes for the new year and then hang them on the green branches of the tall tree. They looked at each other and decided to do that too, together.</p>
<p>Each of them grabbed paper and pen and wrote variations of “For this feeling to never fade and have them forever by my side” not knowing the others were writing something so similar. A soft smile escaped Koba while writing, because it was making him realize yet again that all of this was real, that he was dating the two boys he had loved for so long. That smile lasted even after the three boys had hanged their wishes on the tree.</p>
<p>And if he hadn’t been so absorbed in his own thoughts, he would have seen the look Aki and Tatsuo shared after seeing him smile so openly and truthfully yet only for himself, Koba would have also seen his two boyfriends walk towards him and kiss him on the cheeks and hug him.<br/>
The surprise didn’t last long and after he processed what had happened he returned the hug and give each of them a soft and quick peck on the lips. Never one really into PDA but wanting to return their affection in his own way.<br/>
This caused all of them to laugh for a while. And it wasn’t until all had caught their breath again that they continued on with their walking around.</p>
<p>Stopping now and then in various stands to take dumb pictures with Santa’s hats and fake moustaches and beards, laughing at how they looked but at the same time getting all of those pictures and treasure them for the future.<br/>
Koba bought both Aki and Tatsuo a taffy apple and offered them as if they were bouquets of flowers. And he used the line “Only the sweetest treats for my sweet boyfriends”, even if he would never admit to saying that, even if he knew for sure Chihiro and the rest of the team would somehow get the knowledge of that happening. But he couldn’t care less about that, that’d be a problem for future Koba, present Koba was having the time of his life and he wouldn’t let thoughts of his team ruin it.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>****</strong>
  </p>
</div><br/>A couple weeks after that week had gone by and it was already New Year’s Eve and the whole volleyball team had decided to spend it together.<p>There were still some hours before the year would end, so the team was just inside Koba’s house talking about their ups and downs of the year. Like Kouki saying meeting Makiko, or Sango saying meeting some teams, or when they did the maid café., or Saru saying that he learnt from all of them and Duda saying that he grew as a person thanks to their wisdom and life lessons. Bad stuff was also mentioned but quickly pushed away for lighter and better topics for the occasion.</p>
<p>And with all of them sharing stories and experiences and playing games, time went by without them realizing until an alarm Aki had set beforehand rang, letting all of them know it was ten minutes from midnight. So they all put on their jackets and slippers and went out on Koba’s balcony just in time to see the fireworks start.</p>
<p>And while everyone waited to start the countdown for the year to end, Koba pushed Tatsuo and Aki aside to talk.</p>
<p>      -Before this year ends, I want you to know that you’re the best thing that has happened to me this year- he started, blushing hard but making himself continue talking,- Having you by my side is my wish come true.</p>
<p>This confession left Aki and Tatsuo stunned in silence, then they looked at Koba as he had just given them the best thing he could because it wasn’t everyday he was so in tune with his emotions and shared them openly with words.<br/>
Slowly coming back to their senses, the three of them blushed, some blaming the cold even if they all knew it wasn’t true, and both Aki and Tatsuo told Koba that they were truly the lucky ones to be with him as they hold his hands to show him they would never leave his side.</p>
<p>And while they were holding hands, the year ended and while the rest of the team celebrated it, Koba just turned to kiss his two boyfriends, so they could both be his first kiss of the new year. He didn’t care if now the team was cheering them, Chihiro for once dethroning the second years as the loudest one.<br/>
Koba just rolled his eyes at that and proceeded to ignore them because for the time being, only Tatsuo and Aki and what they all felt for each other truly mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>